


Of Dreams and Nightmares

by hellocaffineaddict



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, M/M, Threats of Violence, Violence, reference to abuse, self-hate, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocaffineaddict/pseuds/hellocaffineaddict
Summary: Ronan Lynch knows when he is dreaming or does he...?





	1. Ronan

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a comment made, I am not sure where this is going and I think I am going to regret this  
> It is just something I'm going with, not proofread so sorry about any mistakes. I will add tags as I go on. there will be violence in this and reference to abuse.

Ronan gasped as he awoke.

Once he could breathe normally he glanced at the lump next to him that was Adam, glad

for once he had not disturbed him.Needing space after the latest nightmare he showered

quickly and walked down to edges of Barnes as light started mixing with the dark blue of the sky.

By the time he returned the sun was up and he was distracted by the brat screaming that she was

starving to death. He realised Adam had taken off, strange as he barely remembered him 

coming in the first place.He walked down to feed the animals, clean out the bottles of beer lying around

\- man was he out of it, it was time for getting lunch.

He ignored his phone as it kept ringing for the 100th time,

probably Declan trying to lecture him or worse Gansey checking in to see how he was doing, he glared at the phone

as though it did him personal harm, cursing its maker as he reluctantly checked it. There were about 18 missed calls 

and a multitude of messages, mostly from Gansey, some from Blue and even Henry,

Adam had messaged him last night that he would be late, some emergency at work or shit like that, 

but on the brighter side Declan had not. Still, his sudden popularity confused him, everyone knew about his 

hate on the nightmare invention that was the phone which he only kept because of Mathew and now Adam.

He scrolled down most of the messages that insisted he appear at Monmouth immediately.

He sighed as he bundled up the brat into the car and took off.

Ronan banged his car door shut as Opal ran into the ground floor chasing chainsaw, he climbed up the steps 

hoping that she she wouldn't chew through everything down there. The minute he walked in though, it was chaos.

Three heads turned towards him at the same time which would have been comical but for the expressions 

on their face and then they all started to speak together as though he was some garbage translator.

"Am I supposed to fucking....." he cut off when he finally noticed Adam slouched on the couch.

"I thought you were going to be.....holy shit! are you drunk!?"

He turned to the three frozen faces and back to the figure on the couch his brain not processing it fast enough

"It gets worse"said Gansey "We found him trying to hitch a ride to Saint Agnes, he doesn't even know where it is!"

"I just forget my wallet and if you just lent me some cash made it back and I could have done my stuff" Adam

interjected, seeing their expressions he quickly changed track "I meant", he continued "that I should not have drunk,

and I was going to sleep it off back at St Agnes till I was better"his face twisted in a grimace"I guess, its making

me act weird, could you just drop me off, I'll be better after a nap"

"But why would you drink? you've never done this before" Ronan was relieved that he did not have to ask the question,

scared that the answer might be something he did.

"I was just nervous about something, I'm sorry to have freaked you out, could you just drive me there" Adam replied

looking more like himself 

Gansey answered his phone as Opal came thundering up the stairs. 

He looked like he just saw a ghost "That was Adam, he got off work early, he was wondering where we were?"

They all turned to the Adam in front of them as Opal screeched "Kerah! where's Adam?"

Adam smiled slowly his face twisted yet beautiful

"I was so close wasn't I, you could have just driven me to him"

"What?.. Who are you?" demanded Blue, while Ronan trying to make sense of what was going on

"Dream anything interesting last night darl'n" smirked Adam not taking his eyes off Ronan

with growing dread Ronan thought back to his nightmare

"Oh Shit!"


	2. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter for the plot

Adam was exhausted.

He finished his shift at Boyd's and it was getting dark, he had left Barnes   
when it was pitch black and after covering three back-to-back shifts needed  
to get home and horizontal. Maybe get some special attention from his boyfriend as well  
He had messaged Ronan that he would be back late and not to bother picking him up but   
now he wished his boyfriend was here, he had not seen him all day. How had he gotten being wanted by someone  
like Ronan he did not know but he was and that thought energized him. He had a family  
now, one of choice and they seemed to like him as he was. Adam still had his bad days   
but then they were less and far in between lately. 

Adam typed a message to Ronan but then decided to call Gansey, it would be faster that  
way.He listened to the rings as he finished cleaning up and when Gansey picked up,  
he sounded frazzled(was that a word? he sounded like Gansey now, Ronan would never let  
him live it down)He had to repeat himself a second time and wondered if he had disturbed   
Blue and Gansey because he seemed to be stuttering now, something about-it couldnt be...  
something...something, he wasnt even making sense, now it sounded like he had lost his sound  
(Blue was definitely around or maybe Glendower?)Finally he got him to agree to pick him up just  
as he heard a screech in the background, Opal was there then and so was Ronan, maybe he would pick   
him up.

His birthday was coming up and he really wanted to plan something special for Ronan,  
something that would show him how he really felt about him. what did you get a dreamer?  
Adam had researched but he had not found that 'special thing', maybe he should ask Gansey?

He made plans in his head, it was a week away, he had taken extra shifts for this, he had saved]  
up, he was exhausted, but it would be worth it, an idea started to take shape.Now to get it done,  
he'd enlist the rest of them too, he'd gotten better at accepting help, relieved now that he had   
something, Adam closed up and waited.


	3. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang gets clued in

"What is going on Ronan! What does he mean? Is Adam ok?" Blue shouted adding to the chaos

"Jane calm down, Let Ronan explain, maybe we should all just sit down and talk about this"

"Oh for god's sake! the dude just dreamed me up, a better version if I say so myself" Dream Adam

declared rolling his eyes."so lets move on, I'll leave you guys to that and take off now"

They all turned to Ronan who still looked like he could not believe his eyes. This Adam looked like his  
boyfriend but seemed so different with an almost cruel twist to his face like Robert Parrish had  
possessed him. He was almost scared to speak because then he would have to confirm that this  
nightmarish version had been pulled from his dream and from the parts that he remembered Dream Adam should  
never meet the real one.

As they carried on talking around him, guilt crashed through him everytime the jerk opened his mouth and that he   
had tainted his Adam with this burned through him. As Dream/Nightmare Adam started to walk towards the door, Ronan realised he  
had to stop him but he had no idea what he was going to do? He still had Adam's face and Ronan could not hurt him

"You cant leave"

"and are you going to stop me? really Ronan" and when Ronan said nothing Dream Adam smirked and left

Gansey looked at the door confused with the conversation just as Ronan smashed the nearest object next to him.

"Now are you going to tell us what is going on?"

"Why should he have stayed?"

both voices pitched at the same time

"because he came from Kerah's bad dream" piped a small voice

they had forgotten that Opal was there, she looked worried as she stared at Ronan who stared right back, he had almost forgotten  
that she used to be in both his nightmares and dreams and not just a little girl. she knew more than anyone   
that he had no control over some things.

"Does she mean that he came from your nightmare Ronan? Please talk to us, Is there a problem with dream Adam?"  
Gansey asked after sharing a glance with Blue, they both looked worried and there was a good reason for that.

"He's nothing like our Adam" Ronan growled "more like that monster that used to beat on him"

"Shit!" said Gansey "he's not going to like that"

"You think?"

Blue just looked at him "ok, so he is bad news, maybe we should sit our Adam down and explain that  
another Robert Parrish is walking around with his face"

"Oh my god! Adam!" Gansey looked at them "he's waiting at Boyd's for me to pick him up"

They all ran to the camero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest will be a bit slower,   
> Please post your comments would love to know what you think


	4. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people getting involved

Henry was driving down to meet the gang when he saw Adam trying to hitch a ride 

He stopped by the side rolled down the window and asked him if he wanted to Gansey's  
but Adam said he had work to do so he asked him if he wanted to be dropped at Boyd's

"Who is Boyd? Is that where I'll be?"

"I'm not sure?I thought I heard Richardman say that, are you ok?" Adam seemed a bit off, there was that moment when he  
didnt seem to realise it was him when he offered a lift, maybe he was sick or something.

"Yes, just tired that's all, drop me off at Boyd's"

"So why did Gansey call us over? are the rest of them still there"  
Henry was wondering whether to call him and tell him he was running late. Richard 3 did like his  
meetings, plus Adam seemed to be acting a bit strange and he was wondering if he really should be working if he was so  
tired, he did not even know who Boyd was. He tried again knowing it was futile

"People working heavy machinery while battling exhaustion are more prone to accidents,dont you agree?"

"Yes of course" Adam mumbled

"and I'm pretty sure you can catch up tomorrow, So lets meet up the Gangsey now"

"No I told you I need to go to Boyd's"

"But you just agreed with me! Look, let me just call Gansey, you really are acting very unAdam like"

as Henry parked the car and called he felt pain and then there was darkness.

 

...........................................................  
Gansey answered his phone when it rang but there was no sound from the other side

Ronan had filled them in on his nightmare and they realised Adam was in grave danger  
Blue had even called Mr Grey despite Ronan's protests. He just hoped they could get to their Adam before  
the nightmare Parrish did.

Ronan raced into Boyd's parking lot in record time, the tyres skidded as he braked and he sprang out of the car calling out  
for Adam.The place was too quiet for their liking and it looked like Adam had locked up and left.

They heard movement from the side and watched as Adam stretched out from where he had been napping. He looked  
at all of them still breathing hard, suddenly awake he seemed to understand the change in the atmosphere.

"What happened? Is that Opal in the car? You guys are freaking me out, say something!"

"Adam?" Blue asked the question in her voice clear  
at Adam's silent question she relaxed and then hugged him freaking Adam out more as he barely managed to keep his balance,  
he looked over at Ronan who seemed to be not meeting his eyes.  
Gansey cleared his throat and when he turned to him said "maybe we should get in the car, we need to talk."


	5. Monsters in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam struggles with the news and henry revisits his past  
> There is lot of angst and self-hatred in this chapter so Please skip this if it is a trigger.

Henry woke up with blinding pain,he barely lifted his head when he had to fall back  
He was taken again and that too by serious Adam Parrish.

it almost seemed impossible,but then he remembered the events of couple of months ago, of cabeswater,  
of Richard dying and the demon.Was this person before him one?

Either way he was going to learn about messing with the wrong family.  
His mother would annihilate anyone who came in her way, tiger and her young and all.

Still it still took him back to that time years ago and suddenly  
he was that scared little boy in the dark, he had tried to come out of it, years of therapy  
and he was right back where he started. 

........................................

Adam looked around at the anxious faces looking at him and one not meeting his eye,  
waiting for them to tell him it was not actually happening,

It was lucky for them they had already reached Barnes or he would have kicked them all out,  
cold fury filled him. He stormed out the car towards one of the empty barns and once inside he fell on his knees,  
crumbling into himself.

Wasnt it enough that he had struggled his entire life to get away from Robert Parrish,  
now he was facing his biggest fear of turning into him and it had come out his boyfriend's  
dream.Was that how they really felt deep inside? watching him, waiting for him to explode  
in violence.  
No, he reminded himself, Ronan would never risk Opal like that, but he had still  
created a monster, something that he prayed he would never become, even now he could feel it  
just beneath his skin,waiting for a chance to be.

Suddenly everything he ever felt and endured,all the darkness covered him, choking him, he couldnt breathe. 

Adam felt himself falling,of becoming everything he was running from and then he lifted his head and let out an inhuman  
scream, he couldnt stop, he wouldnt even when footsteps thundered towards him, he screamed till  
he could no more and collapsed into a heap on the floor, his friends around him watching helplessly.

Then few minutes later he felt a touch on his little finger, Opal had curled her tiny finger around  
his, mirroring him as she lay next to him, "Sleep Adam" she said. Adam slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark chapter, I feel Henry hides his fears by acting cheerful and with his causes  
> Adam has bottled up his fears and it was bound to burst.  
> Please comment about what you think, it was a difficult chapter to write would like your feedback  
> thanks for reading!


	6. M.I.A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start unraveling , Henry is missing.

Adam slowly willed himself awake feeling a heaviness around his chest,  
his eyes stuck together and his body was twisted in a weird angle,  
he noticed it was still dark outside, but opal was still next to him, somehow she had  
managed to latch herself onto him, he looked down and smiled at her, he turned towards  
the side when he heard a shuffling sound, his arms tightening around her protectively and  
looked straight into Ronan's tired eyes  
"She didn't want to leave you"  
"None of us did" added Gansey from where he sat Blue snoring softly against his shoulder

His heart stopped clenching and finally he seemed to be able to breathe, these were  
his friends, his chosen family, he was worthy of love. 

Adam glanced back at Ronan noticing the strain at the edge of his eyes and then realised  
he was scared, of him, of what this meant for them, he knew his boyfriend's self- destructive  
traits and also that he still thought Adam would leave.

"You won't get rid of me that easy, but we are going to have a serious talk about these  
weird fantasies of yours Lynch" Adam said answering the unspoken question.

It was hilarious watching Ronan's eyes pop out of his face and Adam laughed till tears  
streamed down his face, he realised the rest of them looked at him as though he had lost  
his mind, 

'huh?, not so funny then?'

He sobered up real quick and asked them about the plan.The blank faces that met his made him realize  
that they had not thought that far ahead, that meant he had to come up with one but he had no  
idea what to do in this situation, Ronan had faced his own dead self but here, this Adam was  
alive.Who would know what to do,this was different world, one he wasn't sure how to deal with.  
But there was someone who did, actually two someones but Ronan was not going to like it. He  
looked at him and Ronan's eyes narrowed as though he sensed he would not like it. His words  
confirmed this.

"I'm not going to like whatever the fuck it is, so fucking stop wasting time and spill"

"We are going to need Declan and Mr Gray"

"Think again! I'm sure you can come up with something better"

"Maybe, but right now they are the only ones who can deal with it!"

Ronan glared at him and then sighed "We've got time, can we try and come up with some shit  
which does not have them?" 

"No" said Gansey his face pale looking at them "That was Henry's mother, he's missing since last night"

Blue frowned "He never turned up for our meeting? Do you think.....?"

Adam turned to look at Ronan one eyebrow raised "coincidence?"

"Either you or Dick better fucking call him, its not going to be me "

They decided to drive down to Foxway to meet Mr Grey, who had practically moved in with Maura while  
Gansey made the call to Declan who agreed to drive down after Gansey assured him that it was  
not Ronan fucking around.

They were not sure that Henry was with dream Adam but it seemed strange that all was quiet on  
that front and getting Henry would be a good way to try and get to Adam.

Adam knew he should not feel guilty for what his double was doing but he couldn't help it,  
he had probably gotten to Henry because he knew him and anything that happened to Henry was  
on him,He was'nt that close to him but after the events that bought Gansey back Henry had  
been sort of an honourary member and Adam did not want anything happening to him because of him

"Don't blame yourself" said Blue "None of us expected this, lets just find a way to get him back"  
Adam realized she was looking at Gansey when she said that and it was not him she was talking to

"I don't think any of of you should be feeling guilty of this even you snake!" Calla said entering  
the room, maybe you should go with Coca-cola boy's plan and let your brother and Dean to  
handle it.

"There is no plan, we just hope that Declan or Mr Gray can tell us what they normally do when  
things go wrong"

"Then you wait for them, till then you try and come up with something else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not so happy with this, may need to fix it later


	7. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has been kidnapped and Adam has a choice to make

Henry was missing again.

As a mother she was horrified and scared but then the businesswomen in her got angry,  
no-one touched what was hers. They would bring him back and regret every second they  
kept him. Her boy was a sweet idiot with his causes and his friends but this was not done  
She had her contacts, things would have to get complicated.  
......................

Henry had no idea how long he had been here, he had panicked a little bit over there  
He knew his friends would search for him (would Gansey? Cheng 2 definitely would)  
Feeling a bit guilty about how he had abandoned his group of friends when he got swept  
in the spell of being a part of the Raven boys, He liked being a part of the mystery, of  
being let by the Raven king, but right now looking at Adam who probably lost his mind  
(maybe dating Ronan, blew his mind?) he was doubtful about his choice of friends,  
Adam seemed perfect with his focus and plans, the most sane in this motley collection  
of people, whatever had happened to him was the reason Gansey had called the meeting.  
He had gone through the lessons of what to do after his last kidnapping, he just hadn't  
expected his friend to do it, he had to talk calmly to Adam and make him realize his future  
was at stake or something, just distract him enough so his mother would find him. Adam  
came back in and swatted at something, looking at him with that weird smile.

"Who are you?"  
the smile grew  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out, What gave me away?"  
"Practically everything you did, it just took me time to figure out Adam wasn't going be this  
crazy even if he lost his mind"  
the smile slipped off his face  
"Crazy!you are going to regret that spike-head" he handed him his phone "call Adam, tell  
him I will exchange you for him and tell him you rather that he keep it to himself"  
"I dont think he will d-" Henry started and got slapped so hard that his lip split  
"Did I ask for your opinion, call that damn idiot!"  
Henry dialled  
.............................

Gray had reached them before they had even called and set up base. It looked like a  
scene out of a spy movie, all the equipment and people around, Adam had known Henry's mom was  
in business, but didn't think too much about it, now, it seemed dream Adam was going to  
find out he messed with the wrong family.Adam wondered briefly if anyone would bother if it  
was him that was missing, or would they just feel sorry for the trailer trash and move on.  
Fingers brushed against his, jerking him from his dark thoughts looking straight at clear  
blue worried eyes.  
"you just looked-, I thought-"  
Adam laced his fingers with his "You would miss me wouldn't you?"  
"Miss you? When? what are you planning?"  
"Don't mind me I was just thinking out loud"Adam squeezed his fingers lightly to show him he was ok.  
They sat around watching everyone take over  
"Do you think we should be doing something? Don't know much about Henry, but , I feel we should do something."  
Gansey walked up to them with Blue trailing behind.  
"They have a location, Robobee is with him, thank god! Dream Adam doesn't know.They are making a  
plan to get Henry right now. "  
Adam's phone started ringing surprising them, everyone he knew was right here, except...  
"It's Cheng!"  
The silence that followed was broken by Mr Gray  
"Put it on speaker" he said  
Adam answered  
"Hey Adam this is Henry Cheng, I was wondering if you could maybe eh.. pick me up?"  
"You ok Henry? "  
there was a scuffle at the other side and then he heard his own voice through the phone  
"You wanna see Henry is it? again get down here at the park alone in 10 minutes ain't gonna  
be pretty otherwise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbetaed, thank you to those still following,  
> comments and kudos always welcome


	8. Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan relives his nightmare
> 
> warning:violence

He was at the forest again  
Adam was there smiling at him, waiting...for him  
His hair shined gold against the sun and he let out a loose laugh  
Ronan never tired of that laugh, seeing Adam so free

Just as he was about to reach him Adam got covered in a cloud of darkness  
There was shadows everywhere now wrapping around him, preventing him from reaching Adam

He struggled to free himself calling out for Adam

Suddenly he saw him lying on ground lifeless in a pool of blood

Ronan crashed on his knees unable to tear his eyes away

No no no..... he whispered as he crawled over

His hands shivered as he tried to touch Adam

"So weak! Pathetic" a familiar sound broke from the right

A figure stood on the side covered in shadows

"A Parrish could never be such a coward! He barely put up a fight."

Ronan slowly stood up and turned towards him

"He was such a baby, didn't even try to do anything, he--"

Ronan jumped on him, he swung his hand back to punch....Adam!?  
Adam pushed Ronan off him and stood, Ronan sat staring up at him from the ground

Oh isn't that sweet! cant hurt me because I look like him?

He slowly bend towards Ronan, a mocking smile on his face

Its a shame that I killed him then, maybe Ill let you join him

he said wrapping his hand around his neck, choking him.

Ronan struggled against the hand belatedly realizing what was happening

He pulled at the hands around his neck ......

He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath as he suddenly realized he had nodded off


	9. Gonna get me some trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a plan takes shape and Ronan is not happy

"It makes sense that you his friend  
you look like a fucking sissy too!  
He should have just beat it outta him"

Henry looked up at 'weirdo' Adam

"While it is true that I find sane Adam hot and no one  
will believe you if you repeat that in front of Ronan  
cause he knows I wanna live to take my kids to see a Madonna concert  
I consider myself 'Henrysexual', spread the love and all that."

"Are you nuts?!" Henry almost laughed at the way Adam stared at him.  
"Sissy-boy better come for you, I might not be able to stop my hands from choking you"

"Kinky! now you seem to be someone I can get on board with"

weird Adam scrambled away from him, to prevent himself from catching whatever it is that  
he thought Henry had. 

"Disgusting" he glared at Henry,   
probably thinking whether it was worth it to off him right now.

...................................................................

Declan had convinced Henry's mom to let them handle the situation before she send her  
'Extraction team', both Adams' being totally expendable for her.

Ronan stared at Adam as his face took on a determined look

"If you know his location, it makes sense to use me as a distraction while you get Henry out"

"Of course it makes fucking sense to you! why not sacrifice yourself!?"

Declan broke in "while it does make sense to use you as bait" Ronan glared at him   
"We rather not have the same situation with you as well,  
plus it will be giving him exactly what he wants, we need a proper plan to have a greater probability of  
success "

"It is not like I want to sacrifice myself, I'm just saying,if we ask him to meet me at the pier, he will have to leave   
Henry alone and the team can help get him out, while Mr Grey looks out for me"

"It might work Parrish" Adam wasn't sure he liked Declan's approval on this. "Its public enough for  
him not to try anything. Ok that is a plan we can start with"

"Will he be safe" Gansey asked the same time as Ronan stomped out of the room

"He'll be safe" Ronan hadn't noticed Blue following him "We all are gonna make sure of that"

"He wouldn't be in this fucking place if it wasn't for me! I'm the fucking danger here"

"We can shelf that for when I'm not trying to kill myself" Ronan started at Adam's voice,  
was everyone trying to fucking kill him!

"I kind need you on my side for this Lynch"

Ronan stared at him, unsure he had heard him right, Adam-I dont need help-Parrish, wanted his   
help? 

Blue looked shocked for a moment before she enveloped Adam in a bear hug and Ronan felt like   
laughing at the expression on his face.

"I thought the idea was to keep him fucking safe not squeeze him to death maggot"

"I think it is time to over the details" Declan said as he entered the room with Gansey

"Way to fucking spoil a moment fucker!"

"You can have all the fucking moments after, we need to do this now."


	10. Come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam reflects while they wait

He was mad, but feeling a little sorry for himself   
but he was tired and scared as well, 

Is this where it ended for him, as a cheesy bit of a gangster movie?

The others argued points around him and suddenly he felt happy  
He would be missed, He was not unknowable, He was Adam Parrish and  
he had people who cared. The other guy, the nightmare version of his face possessed  
by his father, would never take that from him, He would fight and when he was done  
he would be Free! The constant fear of being that what he feared was exhausting, but for once  
if he didn't chicken out like he always did, he could find peace in himself, or he hoped.

He flinched as a hand lightly touched his shoulder -'or maybe he was still a chicken' he thought

Blue looked concerned as she asked him was ok, he was smiling like a crazy person while  
they discussed the dangers of their plan. 

He blanked his face as tried to tone down the happiness that bubbled inside him knowing how ridiculous  
he was being, he thought he had succeeded till Ronan remarked  
"You are one crazy fucker you know that?"

"Takes one to know one"

"Damn Right"

"Is this them flirting?" Declan looked incredulously at Gansey who nodded his head sagely

"Can't you feel the love" Blue added smirking at them

"Shut the fuck up" Ronan glared at all of them, the red creeping up his neck

Adam could feel his face burning, how is it that Ronan managed to make him feel safe even when   
he was insulting him, the words felt like poetry to him, now that he knew how those eyes  
softened in concern when he spoke and felt the gentle touches against the skin, he wondered  
how he had taken so long to figure it out, how he had gone without.

He realised he was drifting again and tried to concentrate on what was happening,   
but somehow he was standing next to Ronan and their finger brushed each other, it calmed the chaos  
in mind and ground him.

Dean Gray entered with the cell in his hand and passed it to Declan,

"They are in place around where Henry is, Seondeok has given us the go ahead here.   
When Adam2 calls you Gray and Adam will leave to the pier and the team will get Henry."

"I'm going with him"

"No your not, its bad enough that Gray will be there"

"Bad enough! you have no fucking idea what is going to happen, I'm not-"

"Ronan" Adam said as his fingers curled around his wrist 

"I promised I would always come back to you and I will, trust me "

Ronan stared into his eyes as he struggled not to show any emotions 

"You fucking make sure of that"


	11. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter . things go right for a change. Henry sings Madonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not sure I would continue but this is for Pynch who asked, thank you

"Knowing Parrish, he might be sacrificing himself right now as we speak! The fucker can't go  
a day without sacrificing something." Ronan paced around the room like a caged animal.

Gansey looked like he was actually considering what was said, 

"He does have this strange tendency to offer parts of himself for what he believes  
to be the better cause, in this case Henry "

The silence that followed clued him in on that,perhaps he said one of those things that had Jane throwing  
things at him, this time though it looked like Ronan would throw him.

"I'm sure Gansey didnt mean to sound like a jerk by that" Blue glared at him though it did sound as though  
he had not committed a great faux-pax.

"I know that!" Ronan resumed his pacing with chainsaw adding to the chaos. Ronan opened the window so she could  
fly out.  
..............................

I have a tale to tell  
Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well  
I was not ready for the fall  
Too blind to see the writing on the wall

The truth is never far behind  
You kept it hidden well  
If I live to tell  
The secret I knew then  
Will I ever have the chance again

If I ran away, I'd never have the strength  
To go very far  
How would they hear the beating of my heart  
Will it grow cold  
The secret that I hide, will I grow old  
How will they hear  
When will they learn  
How will they know

Henry belted out the lyrics, knowing weirdo Adam would make it hurt, but he needed him to think  
that he was knocked out so he could untie his knots, he could feel them loosen already,  
this one did'nt seem to know that Henry had been taken before and that a couple of stupid knots  
was not going to keep him here.  
He waited till the guy left to struggle out of the ropes, he was  
almost there when he heard footsteps again. He closed his eyes in frustration.

"He looks like he's passed out" said a strange voice and as he opened his eyes to declare that it was no such  
thing , he realised that standing before him was Declan Lynch.

As Henry tried to stand up, Declan draped his coat around him, Henry whispered I don't how  
to ask you Muscles but is my hair flat? 

Declan looked at the bruise on Henry's face and then turned to the men with him,

"Take him to his mother and perhaps check him out for a concussion, tell her, I've kept my promise."

He watched Henry get into the car, drive away and waited.  
....................................

Gansey picked up the phone on the first ring 

"Go on Declan, you're on speaker"

"Cheng is fine, we got him back, just a slight concussion, they are keeping him overnight"

"Great ! and Adam?.....Declan?"

"Gray just called, Adam's missing."


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's POV

Adam walked ahead , knowing Gray was somewhere behind him, stifling the urge to turn.

The lights on the pier was on, the sight, festive and inviting.  
He looked at the families gathered there, children holding cotton candy running  
around, happy and carefree.  
It fascinated him, people actually interacting with their   
own, it did not seem like an act, they actually seemed to like it.

Maybe Ronan would have been like this, carried around on his father's shoulders,  
chasing his brothers, being wanted, being loved..

It was a long time before he actually got that concept. He understood it in theory,  
researched it a little to make sure he did right by Opal and Ronan, but every time they  
surrounded with such warm feelings, he seemed unable to accept it, why would they like him  
when his parents hated that he existed, went beyond him but he had learned to accept their  
warmth, their love.  
They were his home.

Distracted by his thoughts, he cursed himself when someone grabbed him and pushed him   
against the darkened side of a stall.

"At last we meet, Hello Adam, I am the new improved you! "

"I'm so glad that the improved me, is a budding stand-up comedian "

"Oh Sissy-boy has a spine, does he?"   
said his clone as he punched him in the ribs.  
Adam fell down and got kicked in the face  
.  
"Now let's see if you can learn to keep your mouth shut."

He wheezed as he tried to catch his breath, his body instinctively curling up.  
He looked up at his own face and for moment saw his father in that sneer.  
closing his eyes, he went back to the place where fear and pain called to him.

"I thought it would be a bit more effort to get rid of you, disgusting...what the fuck!"

vines started crawling along his body , holding him in place

"I promised someone I'll be back, I escaped my father, I'll escape you! " Adam staggered up holding his  
sides.

Adam2 looked stunned for a moment and then barked out a laugh, 

"Oh!sissy-boy is a bit of freak, how long do you think you are gonna keep me here,  
don't think you have the guts to off me do ya?" 

laughing again as Adam's eyebrows furrowed.

He kept laughing as he looked at Adam and then jerked as he suddenly cut off mid laugh-  
covering him in wetness. As he collapsed at Adam's feet, Mr Gray stepped forward.

"You okay?"

Adam looked at him and the body at his feet and nodded mutely.

"Wait I'll be right back"

he said as he drew his phone out and walked away, leaving Adam   
with his clone. He slid down the wall as he stared, not believing the turn of events.

Before he he knew Mr Gray was back and he followed his instuctions in a haze.  
They were in the car now, the body stuffed in the back as they drove.

"We're here"

Adam struggled out of the car as the door banged open and his friends rushed towards him  
A few feet away they stopped and gasped his name, it was then, he realized he was still covered   
in blood.

"Not mine" 

his sound was hoarse as though he had not spoken for ages and then he focused on the one  
face he wanted to see.

"Not mine "

he repeated as he gazed at those brilliant blue eyes asking for something he didnt know.

He stepped forward slowly at first and then faster steps till he reached near him

Ronan lifted his hands slowly towards his face, gently placing them against his cheeks as he leaned his  
forehead against Adam's.

Two seconds later he lifted his head and looked straight into his eyes

"You're one dramatic fucker, way to go off script!"

"Ronan!"both Blue and Gansey exclaimed censure in their tone.

Adam stared at Ronan and then burst out laughing.

He was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I was not sure about it and still am not but I hope its not too bad


End file.
